


Rearranged

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Drabble Tag 5 - Femslash 100 [39]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Drabbletag5 @ Femslash100 Prompt: "Once Upon a Time: Belle/Ruby - realize"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rearranged

Belle frowned. She was sure these books had been in order when she had left the library last night. But now on the shelf before her there was chaos.

Marlow next to Egbert, Roberts next to Yates.

Belle put her hands on her hips. This was crazy, it was like someone had broken in in the middle of the night and deliberately rearranged the books. Why would someone do something like that? How did they get in?

Her eyes scanned the titles and the authors. Jeremy Bryant, Rupert Ellis, Paul Lime, Angela Lang, another Rupert Ellis...

Belle blinked. The surnames. Her name. The first letters spelled out her name.

She went back to where the first wrongly ordered book was and with each letter her heart raced faster. m-a-r-r-y-m-e-b-e-l-l-e.

Belle turned and found Ruby at the end of the aisle, on one knee, a ring-box open on her offering palm. The diamond glittered on the gold band.

Shaking, Belle gave her answer.

They kissed they hugged, they laughed.

The ring fit perfectly on Belle's finger.


End file.
